A conventional computing system (e.g., a personal computer) includes one or more types of input/output devices (e.g., mouse, keyboard, display, etc.) for enabling users to interact with the computer system. Individuals with disabilities, however, may require additional hardware devices and/or accessibility applications to facilitate their interaction with the computer system. An example of an accessibility application is described in U.S. patent application No. 10/965,720, entitled “Spoken Interfaces.” That patent application discloses an “accessibility cursor” that can be navigated around a user interface using a keyboard. The accessibility cursor enables impaired users and/or their collaborators to interact with items in the user interface and to receive audio and visual feedback related to the interaction. The user can use the cursor to press buttons, drag sliders, enable and disable check boxes, select radio buttons, drag, scroll, etc.
Although an accessibility cursor can enable a disabled user to more easily navigate a user interface, a vision-impaired user may still experience pain or discomfort when trying to track cursor movements. Additionally, it can be difficult for individuals who collaborate with a vision-impaired user to track the user's interactions with the interface and provide assistance to the user.